<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】早餐 by Sodacracker_R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508561">【影日】早餐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R'>Sodacracker_R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>吃饱了吗。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【影日】早餐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>咬了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　日向把吹风机放好，擦干了头发从浴室出来，影山已经准备好了早餐。<br/>
　　餐盘中盛着培根和几片土司，还有一个煎得形状不规整的鸡蛋，也不知道影山什么时候学的摆盘，在土司旁还放了几颗新鲜的圣女果。<br/>
　　但这些日向都吃不了。<br/>
　　昨天他刚把疼了好久的智齿拔掉，拔完没忍住又吃了一份麻辣香锅，今早醒来疼得张不开嘴，影山摆得再好看，也不过只够他看看而已。<br/>
　　日向拉开椅子，其中故意添加了赌气的成分，用了点力气，声音刚好能吸引正在拿牛奶的影山。<br/>
　　后者走近了餐桌，日向正坐在那盘精致的早餐前愁眉苦脸，看到影山来了，抬起眼无声地怪罪他。<br/>
　　那双眼睛一直都很会说话，会向他控诉，也会向他撒娇；会向他请求，还会向他埋怨。一如此时，一眨不眨地盯着影山，眉头微微拧起来，影山很轻易地读懂了他想传递的讯息，而他的注意力却在泛红的眼梢上，那里传递的讯息更简单，在讲他们刚刚做完爱。<br/>
　　影山拧开盒装牛奶的盖子，帮日向倒了一杯，放杯子的时候力气也不小，在告诉日向他的心情也没好到哪去。<br/>
　　都是因为日向贪吃，这下疼得连接吻都张不开嘴。<br/>
　　他没忍住教训了好几声日向，对方撅着嘴很不服气，但碍于口腔里的疼痛太强烈，什么反驳也没说出口，影山就又想到不久前那个想要喊叫却只能闷哼的人，觉得自己其实也没有损失多少。<br/>
　　“影三！影三！”日向用滑稽的发音将他从欲念中唤醒，影山烦躁地问做什么，一边开始往自己空空的杯子里倒牛奶。<br/>
　　“看！”<br/>
　　他不耐烦地抬起头，日向吃不了东西就开始糟蹋食物，捻着土司也不吃，用舌尖在正中央戳了个小孔，红艳的舌头像一瓣掰开的草莓，湿润烂熟，土司的碎屑沾到了舌头和脸颊上，而日向正弯着眼，口齿不清地和影山讲话。<br/>
　　直到牛奶从杯中满出来，弄湿了桌布，滴落到黑色的睡裤上，影山才从呆愣的状态回过神来。<br/>
　　他把牛奶放到一边，没有抽桌上的餐巾纸，在日向疑惑的目光中贴近了，一把扯过日向的衣领，含住了那片烂熟的草莓，果肉熟过头了，比他想象的还要甜得多，影山伸出舌勾着它，吸吮中带进了几粒土司碎屑，像是打扰到他的享用，他张开嘴，一口将多余的部分咬断了，然后重新贴上去舔吻。<br/>
　　断开的土司掉到餐桌上，影山看不到的背面摔成了朝上的一面，有一滴亮晶晶的东西留在了裂口旁，没来得及晕开更多，剩下的全都被影山收缴了。<br/>
　　他吻得太深入，日向开始推他的肩膀，模模糊糊地喊疼，歪着头往旁边躲，结果不小心激怒了独裁王者，舌尖被不算用力地咬了一口，另一人的气息才退开了。<br/>
　　这下，那颗草莓的汁液被涂抹在了整片唇瓣上，越发生动起来。<br/>
　　日向张嘴想说些什么，总归一定是什么“影山是笨蛋”之类的话，但他刚动了动嘴角，立刻疼得抽气，只好隔着谁也没动的早餐瞪影山，最后一不做二不休，蹲下身，钻到了餐桌底下，几步爬到影山那一侧，趴在了他的腿间。<br/>
　　日向抱着影山的腰，一半身子藏在桌下，而脑袋却钻出来，仰着头深深地望着影山。<br/>
　　这个讯息大概是要影山好看，但由于角度太犯规，效果并不算好。<br/>
　　睡裤的颜色因为撒上牛奶变得更深了，日向低头，又伸出舌尖在睡裤上慢慢地舔舐着，像正在喝水的奶猫一样，一下又一下的，好半天也喝不完。<br/>
　　衣物比刚才还要湿，日向舔了一会儿，那块深色的区域反而变得更大了，他抬起头去看影山，对方的喉结不明显地动了动，低下头来奖励似地吻了吻他的额发，开口道：“不要浪费。”<br/>
　　日向哼了声，埋头舔得更卖力了，察觉到嘴下有什么顶着他的下唇，于是舌尖费力地勾勒出它的轮廓，施力朝上顶起，张不开的唇亲吻般接住了顶端。<br/>
　　动作实属墨迹，影山不禁觉得自己在强迫日向做爱，而日向为了拖延时间，装作很怕疼，实际上在找机会逃跑。<br/>
　　但他吮吸得那么卖力，影山又想日向是不是离不开这种快意了，所以忍着疼，想方设法地讨好他。<br/>
　　哪一种都可以，都足以让影山弯下腰去和日向接吻，希望通过交换荷尔蒙的方式让他更舒服，让他再沉浸得更深一些，忘记其他任何事情，永永远远地醒不过来。<br/>
　　阴暗的想法宛如白纸上滴下的第一滴墨汁，沾染到纸张上后晕开，面积越来越大，影山在这种想法的驱使下浅吻着日向的下唇，一边拨开湿透的裤子放出兴奋已久的性器，然后松开日向，又回到了那个仿佛可以肆意奴役人的高度。<br/>
　　日向追着他的吻向前，唇瓣碰到了硬挺的性器，短暂地忘记了要爬起来索吻，塌着腰，手肘搭在影山的大腿上，扶着那根粗大，贴上去专心地舔它。<br/>
　　他的手往上摸到了影山的腹肌，那儿像有什么无法忽视的吸引力，黏着他不放，爱不释手地在上面流连。<br/>
　　他舔得很认真，好像在对待随时会融化的甜筒，舔完一侧又很快地转到另一侧，分毫停顿也没有，软舌和性器挤压着，都在等谁先承受不住。<br/>
　　侧脸还在隐隐作痛，但嘴已经张到最大了，实在吞不下，日向向影山投去了求助的眼神。<br/>
　　“嘴巴，含唔进去了。”他说。<br/>
　　影山垂眸看了他一眼，伸手拉住他的手臂，将他抱到自己身上，箍着他的腰，学着他卖力地舔吻着他的侧颈，在睡衣没有盖住的地方吸出深沉的红色，一路往上吻到他吐露在外的舌尖。<br/>
　　“可以用这里。”影山为他找到了解决方案。<br/>
　　他从睡裤边缘探进去，摸索到了早晨刚使用过的地方，轻而易举地就滑进两根手指，不给喘息机会，弓起手指便开始肏身上的人。<br/>
　　日向又开始发出或高或低的哼声，搭着他的肩膀往上抬了抬腰，舌头还在外面，影山干脆迅速地抓过一片还没吃过的土司，重新挂在了日向的舌上，要他勾住了，自己张嘴开始咬土司边。<br/>
　　下面的手指顶得太用力，土司的裂口越来越大，影山咬着日向的舌慢慢磨着，掉下的碎屑洒在两人的睡衣上，在深色的底色的衬托下尤为显眼。<br/>
　　日向的手反撑在身后的餐桌上，小指碰到了小餐盘中的果酱，他在颠簸中多沾了些，腰间用力挺直了，将手指上的果酱抹到舌尖和旁边的土司上，另一手勾住影山的脖子，脸颊绯红，炙热的眼神锁住他，询问道：“吃饱了吗？”<br/>
　　影山撤开手指，性器冲进前者的身体中，施力将日向猛地向下按，在对方的惊呼声中舔上加了果酱的早餐，啃噬着每一处香甜的角落。<br/>
　　“还没有。”影山回道，托着手下的软肉快速地往里顶，那块土司掉到了地上，谁也没管，一个咬着张不开的嘴唇不放开，一个咬着体内的性器收缩着。<br/>
　　日向抱着影山的脑袋，双腿夹紧了他的腰，每次想要发出声音，却因为疼痛只能叫出一半，前半段语调又急又高，后半段又软又低。<br/>
　　影山抱起他转了一边，让他面朝着放着早餐的餐桌，性器离开了身体才几秒又闯了进去，撞得日向压低了身子，两手牢牢地攀着桌沿。<br/>
　　痛得太久了，又反复地和影山亲吻，与草莓同色的舌头跟着身体的频率在唇边进出，离餐盘的距离太短，甚至时不时舔到桌上打翻的牛奶。<br/>
　　“想吃吗？”影山的声音在身后响起，灼热的气息覆上来，在模仿交配中的猫科动物，有一搭没一搭地咬着嘴下的后颈。<br/>
　　日向闭着眼，感到牛奶开始顺着指尖往下滑，一滴滴地落到了他的身上，流到了腿间。<br/>
　　“唔…唔不……不想…”他摇头，觉得口腔里很疼，舌尖很麻，想要高潮，却怕摔下去，不敢腾出手抚慰自己。<br/>
　　影山今天像是植入了什么读心的芯片，身下一使力便将日向顶得更靠前，不必再担心会不会撞到额头，或是摔到桌下。<br/>
　　不过他也没给日向自慰的机会，一手绕过日向的胸前将他捞起来固定住，一手摸到前方替他做了没做成的事。<br/>
　　情潮如浪潮一般拍打着两人的神经，前后的动作不断加快，日向再也受不住，不顾疼痛地叫喊起来，手臂挥动时碰翻了仅剩的半杯牛奶，尽数洒在了他的身上，滴滴答答地往下流淌。<br/>
　　影山将他抱进怀里，终于如愿尝到了将近20个小时没品尝的甜味，按着日向的后脑勺不容后退地和他深吻，心满意足地亲他的嘴角。<br/>
　　“好饿……”日向趴在他身上，懒洋洋的，闭着眼等影山处理剩下的事。<br/>
　　影山低头看了一眼，因为牛奶和精液的关系，怀中的人的下身一片狼藉，白色的液体还在往下滴着，一时难以分清究竟是哪一样东西。<br/>
　　他收紧了手臂，贴到日向的脸颊边，轻声道：“我也很饿。”<br/>
　　希望日向的牙疼快一点好。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注意饮食。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>